Return to Me
by DevilsTrill
Summary: **COMPLETE** Megumi and Sano's reunion 10 years after the series. Will Megumi open her heart to the ruffian or turn him away? The answer to that in part two!
1. Bitter

Return to Me  
A Sanosuke and Megumi Fic  
By Kitsune-onna  
  
Author's Note and Disclaimer: Bwa! Another Sano and Megumi fic. So what happens here? Well it's ten years after the series. The gang is split up with Megumi in Aizu and Sano in parts unknown. This is where I usually say where the idea came from, but frankly I don't know. Please read and respond. I need motivation to finish the next part. Sano and Megumi belong to Watsuki-sama, although I like to borrow them for my own amusement.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Return to Me  
  
"'Scuse me, oji-san, but is this the road to Aizu?"  
  
The old man looked up and up and up at the tall young man. He squinted against the sun and looked him over. Tall and scrawny, dressed in white pants and a white gi. He carried a single bag slung over one shoulder. The boy looked like a fighter all right and what he could want in a town like Aizu was beyond him. But then again, that was none of his business.  
  
"Hai, it is. Just a few more miles and you can't miss it." The curiosity was just too overwhelming and finally got the better of him. "Might I ask what business you have there?"  
  
The boy smiled. "I have a date with a certain Foxy Doctor."  
  
The old man's eyes widened. "Would you be talking about Takani Megumi?"  
  
Sagara Sanosuke knelt beside the old man to keep him from straining his neck. He couldn't keep the smile from spreading all the way across his face. "Hai, I am. She's there?"  
  
The man nodded. When the boy knelt beside him, he could tell that it wasn't a boy. He was a man, close to thirty perhaps. "Hai, but she isn't entertaining anyone with thoughts of making her a bride. Rumor has it that she fell in love with someone in Tokyo and he never returned her affections."  
  
That caught Sano by the heart. The rumors were true, but they worked both ways. Both he and Megumi had been too stubborn to admit how they felt about one another. He was always watching her. He would stare at the top of her head, admiring each blue-black strand of hair as she bent over his broken hand. Some nights, after a night of particularly heavy drinking, he would find himself on her street, watching her door until every light was extinguished. He wanted so much to knock and tell her how he felt, but he had always assumed that that was just the alcohol talking. Soon, though, he found himself giving up all of his usual habits, the drinking, the gambling, the women, all so he could impress the foxy doctor.   
  
But it didn't work. It seemed like nothing he could do would be good enough for her. Finally, he decided to leave, see the world, and maybe do something that would make him worthy of her. That whole time, all he could do was think of her. In his dreams, he held her in his arms, the two of them melting together until they were one. He had always had fantasies about making love to her, but after he left the fantasies became more vivid, more real. He usually woke from those dreams thinking she was really beside him. Then he would roll over to take her in his arms only to find that he was sleeping alone on the side of some road.  
  
He sighed deeply. It had taken him ten years to get up enough courage to find her. Somehow he knew she would return to her home. Once he was on the road to Aizu, there had been no turning back. He would find her and tell her how he felt and if she turned him away then so be it, but at least he would be able to say that he tried.  
  
Sano rose to his feet and bowed to the old man. "Thank you for your help, ojiisan. I appreciate it."  
  
"It's no problem, young man. Just take good care of her."  
  
Sano smiled again. "I promise." With those words, Sanosuke turned and ran down the road leading to Megumi.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Sensei! Sensei!"  
  
The sound of feet pounding on the street outside brought Takani Megumi out of her deep thoughts. She looked up from her journal and turned her head to look back at the door. A small smile crossed her face at the sight that greeted her eyes. She closed the book lightly and got to her feet and leaned back against the desk, arms crossed.   
  
Standing in the doorway was a young man of eighteen. In his arms, he held his younger brother who was only eight. The younger boy's arms and legs were covered in small scratches that didn't look all that bad. They had probably hurt like hell though. There was a frantic look on the older one's face, as if he thought his brother was dying in his arms. Both boys were soaked to the bone, their clothes dripping and their dark hair plastered to their foreheads. She looked out the door behind them and could see that it was raining. She had been so wrapped up in what she had been doing, that she hadn't even noticed.  
  
Megumi waved her hand slightly, gesturing for the boy to be put on the examining table. She went to her cabinet and placed what she needed on her tray. She was going to take her time, give the boy a chance to think about what happened. She wasn't cruel, she just didn't take kindly to repeat offenders. She dealt enough with one and...  
  
She stopped in her thoughts. She didn't like where those thoughts had been going. She had spent so much of the past few years trying to forget about him and she wasn't about to start now. She had a new life, one that didn't include any members of the Kenshin-gumi.  
  
She wanted to live her life in peace and she wouldn't be able to do that if she thought about him all the time. After he had walked away, she decided to return to Aizu. There was nothing left in Tokyo for her. Kenshin and Kaoru had each other and she had no one. The city held too many memories of stolen glances and playful teasing. She needed a change and she needed it to be far away. At times, she felt as if she could never get far away enough. She found that she was always thinking about him, even without realizing it. He came to her in her dreams, offering promises he had never offered in the daytime. Sometimes in those dreams, she allowed herself to be wrapped up in his warmth, only to wake the next morning alone in her room.   
  
She never cried though. She was too strong for that. She would simply climb out of bed and go on with her morning routine. It helped her forget. Sometimes she realized that she didn't want to forget what she felt for him. She wanted to remember what they had, even if it hadn't really been anything at all. She wanted to remember the stolen glances, the endless teasing, the hints of what they could have been together.   
  
~~~~  
  
"Achoo!"  
  
Somewhere along the road, it had started to rain. He wiped his nose and shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He stood outside the clinic, watching it closely. People passing by stared at him, wondering what a strange man was doing staring at a clinic in the pouring rain. The rain didn't matter and the people didn't matter. He had finally found his Megumi.   
  
Sano took a deep breath and walked up the steps of the clinic. He stopped inside the door and his breath caught. She had her back to him, kneeling in front of a boy and bandaging his wounds. Although...it looked like she had paused in her work, lost in her own thoughts. What was she thinking of? Or better, who was she thinking of? He smiled again and walked the rest of the way inside, careful not to make a sound.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Oi, sensei. Sensei, are you all right?"  
  
Megumi snapped out of her thoughts and looked up into the eyes of the boy she was fixing. She didn't realize that she had paused in the middle of cleaning the scratches. It was embarrassing when that happened and it was happening more and more as the days went by. Ten years and she still couldn't get that baka tori-atama out of her head.  
  
She sighed and finished her work. "Now, Iori. This is the third time you've been in here this week. If you can't keep from getting hurt, I'm going to put you in a full body cast and tell your mother to keep you in bed for a month. And if that doesn't..."  
  
"I think I kinda remember someone tellin' me the exact same thing once. I think the next threat is a cage, ne, fox?"  
  
Megumi stopped in mid-sentence, her jaw dropping. She didn't just hear what she thought she heard, did she? It couldn't be. There was no way in hell it could be. She closed her eyes and counted to ten before getting to her feet. Slowly she turned around, eyes still tightly shut. Counting to ten again, she opened her eyes quickly. Standing before her, was the one man she never thought she'd see again in a thousand years.  
  
"Hey, Megitsune," he greeted her. Across his face was that infuriating smile. "It's been a while."  
  
Her jaw almost dropped to the floor again and it took all of her control not to just throw herself into his arms. This was too good to be true. There had to be a catch. She had to take her time and think things through. First, there was her young patient to worry about and then she would set her mind on that man.  
  
She sighed, rubbed her eyes and returned her attention to the boy in the chair. "All right, Iori, you can go now. Please, please stay out of trouble. I don't want to see you back here for at least two weeks. Got it?"  
  
The little boy nodded over and over as his big brother lifted him up. "Hai hai hai, Megumi-sensei! Arigatou!"  
  
"You're welcome. Just remember what I said."  
  
"I will." With that the two boys were gone.  
  
The two of them were now alone. The silence in the room roared in her ears, drowning out the sound of the rain from outside. For the longest time they stared at each other, looking the other over from top to bottom. Megumi felt as if she could have cut the tension in the room with a knife. She didn't know what to say to him. It had been far too long. Ten years and she still saw the same boy he had been. Sano was still tall, but not as skinny. His muscles were better defined as if he had been training more. He was dressed in white pants and the white gi he had always worn. It seemed a bit faded, but otherwise none the worse for wear. Megumi was willing to bet the clinic that he still wore the kanji for wicked on his back.   
  
There was something different about him though. She could see the maturity in his eyes and the intense look burning within them took her aback somewhat. He was no longer the boy she had once known. The punk kid had finally grown up.   
  
Sano looked her up and down. She was still so beautiful. She was dressed in a simple blue kimono and wore a white jacket over it. Her dark hair was shorter, cut just to her shoulders. She wore no makeup, which was odd for her. There were dark circles under her eyes as if she hadn't slept well in days. He gazed deep into her eyes. It seemed as of she had lost all of that fire that he loved so much.  
  
"Hello, Megumi."  
  
Megumi shook her head. "After ten years, that's all you have to say." She turned her back to him and cleaned up her tray. "What do you want, Sanosuke, money, food, a place to stay? If that's what it is, I can give you a list of places to go for it."  
  
He moved closer to her. "Don't be cold, fox."  
  
She slammed her tray on the counter and spun around to face him. Her eyes burned with the anger and pain that she had kept locked up inside for so long. "I'm not being cold, I just want to know why the hell you're showing up on my doorstep after ten years."   
  
Sano sighed and rubbed his eyes. Why was he here? Oh yes, the woman he loved. "I came here for you, Megumi."  
  
Megumi blinked and let out a deep breath. She knew she couldn't have heard him right. She shook her head again and turned her back, putting her things away.   
  
Sanosuke sighed, almost disheartened by her reaction. He wasn't going to let go that easily. Taking a few long strides, he crossed the distance and placed his hands on her shoulders, gently squeezing them. "Please don't turn your back on me, kitsune."  
  
Megumi pulled away sharply and spun around. She hadn't realized just how close he was to her. When she turned, she was almost in his arms. She looked up at him, almost losing herself and all her courage. Narrowing her eyes at him, she pushed past him and put distance between the two of them. Then, she spun around to face him. "How dare you?! How dare you come in here after all this time and act like nothing happened. Ten years ago you walked out of my life. Were you expecting me to just fall into your arms?"   
  
Megumi tossed her hair over her shoulder. What was left unspoken was the fact that she wanted to do just that. She was too afraid to do that, too afraid that it would turn out to be another dream. Or was it her pride that wouldn't allow her to do what she waited so long to do?  
  
Sanosuke sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. So much for the joyful reunion. He walked by her, but stopped when he was just past her. "I'm sorry for leaving like that ten years ago. I wanted to go out and accomplish something that would make me worthy of you, but I guess nothing will ever be good enough for you." He continued on to the door. "See ya 'round, kitsune." He waved his hand over his shoulder and walked out into the now pouring rain.  
  
Megumi stood in the center of the room staring at the door for the longest time. She had been right. He still wore the kanji on his back. After a few moments passed, Megumi rushed to the door. She looked up and down the street, but he had already disappeared into the growing storm. She leaned on the doorframe as she felt something wet on her cheeks.   
  
//Rain?// she wondered as she wiped away the wetness with the palm of her hand.  
  
It took her a moment to realize that she was crying. For the first time in ten years she was crying over Sagara Sanosuke.  
  
~~~~~  
  
//Baka! Baka baka baka baka!! I should have known better than to hope. She hasn't changed one bit. Still the same aloof, cold hearted bitch she always was.  
  
//What the hell do I see in her anyway? A woman like that could never love a man like me. She hasn't changed.//  
  
Sanosuke walked down the street fuming. He had looked forward to seeing her again. He regretted ever traveling to a place as far out of his way as Aizu. It was a mistake. He bent over and picked up a rock from the center of the road. He looked it over for a moment and then tossed it in the air. It plummeted back to the earth and with two swift hits, it exploded into a million tiny pieces. Using the Futae no Kiwami did nothing to relieve the tension in his muscles or the pain in his heart. No one short of Megumi herself could take away the deep hurt he was feeling.   
  
//Ten years is too long to be apart. We've both changed too much. She doesn't need someone like me in her life. She never did. That's why I left.//  
  
He shook his head and realized that he was just making excuses. He knew the reasons he left. He was angry, so he wasn't exactly thinking straight. He had to calm down somehow. Sake. That's what he needed. Lots and lots of sake. He looked down the street wondering where he could go. With a shrug he started down the street.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
To Be Continued....don't you love those words? ^n_n^ 


	2. Sweet

Return to Me - Part Two  
  
A Sanosuke and Megumi Fic By Kitsune-onna  
  
Why hellooooo there! ^n_n^ Kitsune-chan back again! Here it is. The final part of Return to Me. Took me forever but I promised Karina-chan that I would get it done. I have to thank one person for inspiring me to finish. My very own Sano. Not just in the realm of RP but also in real life. Yes, this Megumi has finally found her Sano. Ok, I'm done gushing now. This part is dedicated to him since he's been a big inspiration all around.  
  
Read and respond and maybe, just maybe I'll write a sequel to this one. I'm pondering it. As always, none here belong to me, so don't sue. I have more money than usual, but I have plans for that moolah! Happy reading!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Several hours - and several bottles sake - later, Sano was drunk. Very drunk. He had stumbled onto gambling game and the guys had offered him a vacant seat and a lady for his arm. He had taken the seat, but declined the lady's company, explaining that it was a lady that had gotten him down in the first place. They simply laughed and made room for him at the table. For once in his life he had been on a winning streak. Maybe it was because he could finally get his mind off that damn brat of a fox. With each win, they gave him more sake. Well, even if he didn't win they still gave him more sake. The more sake he had, the more his tongue waggled. He told them of his unrequited love for Takani Megumi. Some had laughed at him, calling him a fool for falling for such a haughty bitch. Sanosuke had given them quite a beating for calling her that. Others, who didn't wish to get pounded, simply shook their heads at him. One of the more inebriated gamblers offered up her address and Sano took it without thinking twice.  
  
So there he was, on a dark road, looking for her home. In the condition he was in, it would be a miracle if he found it. Well, miracles must exist because after several wrong tries, he finally found it.  
  
She was standing with her back to the open window brushing her silken hair. He watched her, his eyes focusing on every stroke. What he wouldn't give to brush that hair for her, to touch each strand. He wanted to push it over her shoulder as he had seen her do so many times. He imagined what it would be like to run his fingers through each of the raven strands as she leaned above him, her pale skin lit by candlelight. He closed his eyes, his inebriated imagination running away with him.  
  
When she was finished, she tossed her hair over her shoulder and went to stand by the window. Sano opened his eyes and sank back into the shadows to keep from being seen. He watched as she leaned on the frame, looking out into the night as if searching for something. Was she looking for him? Nah, she had been angry with him. He didn't care if she was angry. The more he watched her, the more he wanted her. Finally, he mustered up all of his courage and called out to her.  
  
"Oi, kitsune."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Megumi blinked out of her thoughts at the sound of her nickname being called. For a second, she didn't recognize the voice. Then her eyes focused on the figure coming out of the shadows. She leaned forward, thinking her eyes were deceiving her. She had just been thinking.  
  
"Sanosuke.?"  
  
She squinted even more. Sure enough it was him. Besides, who else would be standing at her window at this hour calling her kitsune?  
  
"What are you doing here, baka?"  
  
She saw his shoulders rise and fall as he shrugged. "Had no where else to go. Thought maybe you'd take me in. Though I'm not really expectin' it."  
  
Megumi scrunched up her nose and looked him over closer. His clothes were wrinkled and a bit dirty. Under the dim light, she could see a slight rosy tint to his cheeks. He was drunk. Well, that really didn't surprise her one bit. He had probably gone looking for booze the moment he had left her clinic. She shook her head disgustedly. He really hadn't changed.  
  
Flashing that lopsided grin, he stopped just inches away from her and rested his left hand on the sill. Megumi took a step away from the stench of alcohol. So this was the man she had waited all those years for? A drunkard ex-gangster with a penchant for getting into fights. She looked down at his hand. It was no longer wrapped as it had always been long ago. It was bloody, though, and she knew he had gotten into another fight. Her mind and heart battled against her. Her mind told her to send him on his way, while her heart screamed to let him in.  
  
She sighed and shook her head. "Come around front and I'll take a look at that hand." She turned back inside and pulled a robe over her yukatta.  
  
//What the hell am I doing letting him in here at this hour? Am I crazy?//  
  
Her heart was the first to respond. //Of course you are. You're crazy in love with him.//  
  
Then her mind responded. //You're acting on your doctor's instincts. Remember, doctor first and woman second.//  
  
So they were both against her. Figured.  
  
For a long time, Sano stood there dumbly. With his alcohol-addled brain, he wasn't sure if he had heard her properly. With a shrug he stumbled around to the front of the house. She was already standing in the open doorway with her arms folded across her chest. She stared at him impatiently. It was almost as if she didn't want to be bothered by him, but was humoring him anyway.  
  
Megumi shook her head and turned back inside. Sano followed, head down like a dog that knew it had done something wrong. He looked around the small living room She had lit several oil lamps around the small room, including one on a table that had her medical bag. She pulled out a chair and gestured for him to sit. Nodding slightly, Sano sank into it, happy to be off his feet.  
  
Sighing, Megumi knelt in front of him and took his hand. She shook away the nagging feeling of history repeating itself and looked the hand over. "Baka," she said quietly, "don't you ever learn?"  
  
Sano smiled and leaned forward a bit. "I haven't injured it in years. I mean I didn't have the Kitsune-onna to take care of me."  
  
Megumi shook her head again and started to clean the wound. They were too close. Her heart pounded in her ears and she was sure that he could hear it. She just wanted to fix the hand and bid him goodnight.  
  
Sano shivered a bit, feeling the gentle touch of her fingers brushing along his palm as she cleaned it up. It had been too long since he had felt that. His body reacted to the touch and he shifted a bit uncomfortably, hoping she wouldn't notice.  
  
"Oi, sit still and keep your hand in the light," she told him irritably.  
  
He nodded and tried to keep still.  
  
Megumi reached for the roll of bandages and forced herself to concentrate on his hand. She had seen the reaction and was trying her best to ignore it. A slight blush rose to her cheeks and she fought to hide it. Her hair fell into her face and it proved to be a nice veil to hide the rosy hue.  
  
Sano stared down at her, concentrating on each blue-black strand of hair. Gods, it was just like old times. All his anger slowly melted away as he watched her work. He just couldn't stay mad at her. He loved her too much.  
  
Slowly, he reached out and brushed her hair away from her face. It was such a beautiful face even without the make up she had always worn. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could gaze into those dark eyes. Her eyes went wide and her mouth dropped a bit. Sano smiled down at her and took the opportunity to bring his lips to hers. For a moment, she seemed shocked and he thought she would pull away from him. But she didn't pull away. The roll of bandages fell from her hand and she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck.  
  
The kiss had taken her by surprise, but she couldn't stop it. She didn't want to stop it. She had been waiting for this moment for so long. A little voice in the back of her head yelled at her to stop, to push him away and out the door. She refused to listen to it. For once in her life, she was going to listen to her heart instead of her head. She raised herself up on her knees and held him tighter.  
  
Not receiving the slap he had expected, Sano placed his hands on Megumi's hips and slid off the chair, laying her gently on the floor. She opened her eyes and looked up at him. He could see fear and uncertainty deep within her eyes. Just gazing upon her was driving away the effects of the alcohol. He found though that he still wanted her as badly now as he did when he was waiting outside her window. He ran his fingers down her cheek and across her lips. Smiling he bent down and placed a kiss below her ear.  
  
"Megumi," he whispered.  
  
A shiver coursed through Megumi's body and she gasped. She had never heard anyone say her name quite like that before. His voice had been barely a whisper and yet that one word had been the most arousing thing she had ever heard. Then it occurred to her. This was the first time he had ever said her name. She gripped his shoulders tightly, trying to calm her nerves and her racing heart. It was to no avail. She wanted to give into him, but she was afraid.  
  
Sano lifted his head and looked down at her. He could see the fear within those dark eyes of hers. He touched her cheek gently and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Don't worry, kitsune," he told her quietly. "If you want me to stop, I will." He ran his fingers down her cheek and along her jaw line. Sano knew that Kanryuu had used Megumi for more than making opium. It made him angry just thinking about it, so he decided not to. He wanted to concentrate on Megumi and letting her know how much he loved her.  
  
He moved his fingers down her neck to her collarbone, keeping his eyes locked with hers. He could see the fear melting under his gentle touch. She trusted him and he wasn't going to betray that by moving too quickly. He took the edge of her robe and slowly slipped it back. Megumi sat up and allowed him to push it off her shoulders. Sano sat back and looked her over. All that remained was the thin yukatta.  
  
Megumi took a deep breath and wiped all of her memories from her mind. She knew Sano wasn't Kanryuu and she wasn't about to let that evil man affect her now. She reached forward and gripped the edges of his gi tightly. Keeping her eyes locked with his, she slowly slipped it off his shoulders. Sano shrugged out of it and carelessly tossed it aside. She ran her fingers along his bare chest, feeling the muscles beneath. His thin frame hid the strength he truly held. She loosened the white wrapping covering his abdomen and began to unwrap it. She reached around to pull it free and Sano leaned close to breathe in the scent of her hair.  
  
"Fox." His voice was a husky whisper as he pulled away from her slightly. "If I can't have you, I don't want this to be meaningless."  
  
Something caught in Megumi's throat. She was lost in the moment, her fingers moving up to touch his cheek, then slipped behind his neck to pull him to her. "Just kiss me."  
  
A smirk reached Sanosuke's lips as he lowered his head, taking her lips once more. His tongue slipped out to dance with hers. Passion and warmth mingled together as they held each other. No coherent thoughts found their way into Sano's mind. He was lost in the moment and in the perfection he had finally found in Megumi's arms.  
  
There was a crack of thunder from outside and Megumi nearly jumped out of her skin. She sat there shaking. She hated storms, hated them ever since she was a child. Sano saw the terror in her eyes and he pulled her close to him. He kissed her forehead and stroked her long black hair. He wanted to protect her, protect her from her fears, and protect her from the world. He wanted to make sure that nothing could ever harm her again.  
  
"It's all right, Megumi-sama," he whispered into her ear. "I may not have much, but I can promise to keep you safe."  
  
She looked up at him, searching his face. She didn't want to believe him. It almost seemed that he was too good to be true. For the past ten years she had dreamed of this and now she was afraid she was going to wake. Fingers reached up to move over his lips, down his jawline. She wanted to be sure that the dream was finally real.  
  
Sensing what his fox was up to, Sano smirked and gave her rear a light pinch. He was rewarded with a squeak of surprise and a slap to the face. He laughed loudly, hands moving to tickle her sides. Megumi squirmed, trying to wriggle her way out from under him, laughing all the while. Soon, they both tired of this and Sano rested on his elbows, one hand stroking her cheek. "I'm real, kitsune. And I'm home."  
  
At those words, Megumi's eyes misted over. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and held him to her. He was home. At last he was home where he belong. The two of them stayed that way the rest of the night, holding each other; whispering promises and stealing kisses in the dark. Two halves had become a whole, two hearts made into one. Two of a kind and made for each other.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Not an ending.but a new beginning (maybe) 


End file.
